


Mothers day suprise

by Darthweenie235



Series: wyatt and willow [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Doc - Freeform, Dolls, F/F, Mothers Day, Twins, children au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: Its mothers day!





	

A streak of orange followed by a streak of brown zipped into their parents’ bedroom.  Launching themselves on the bed, they bounced on the mattress successfully waking up the people under the duvet.

“Happy mother’s day!” The two smaller people squealed brandishing gifts and plonking themselves between their moms.

Waverly and Nicole sat up and lent against the headboard, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

“Hey guys, excited were we?” Nicole addressed the pair of twins sat cross legged between the couple.

“Ma this one’s for you!”

“And this one!” The twins each handed their Ma a gift, Nicole taking them with a goofy smile.

“Muma these ones are for you! Mrs Tustin at school let us make two gifts because we have two mums!” Wyatt said giving his mom him and his sister’s gift. Wyatt was Waverly’s child through and through. Soft brown curls, a 100 megawatt grin that could light up even the darkest of days, and had all of Waverly’s features. A cute button nose, perfect lips and hazel brown eyes full of stories. Like his Muma he was a dinker. The smallest in his class. His twin sister willow however, was definitely a smaller version of Nicole. She had a mop of orange on her head, and her ma’s adorable dimpled smile, that could break anyone’s bad mood. She shared her mom’s broad shoulders and long shins, Willow was much taller than her twin and stood for nothing. Yet she had a heart of gold, always protecting her brother whatever the case.

Willow sat in Waverly’s lap whilst Wyatt lay on his back feet on Waverly, bum in the middle and his head in Nicole’s lap.

“Open it!” Wyatt squealed in anticipation.

“Yeah ma open it! Open it!” His sister agreed.

Waverly giggled at her children, her heart swelling at her family. Her oh so perfect family. “Your Ma can go first.”

Wyatt had been the first to speak and resulted in calling Nicole Ma, whilst willow took slightly longer and instantly called Waverly Muma. The twins then proceeded to use each others speech patterns, resulting in Nicole being Ma and Waverly being Muma.

Nicole gently ripped open the parcel, pulling out its contents, it was a photo frame, and the rim decorated with neatly arranged pieces of macaroni pieces, covered in glitter.

“Do you like Ma?” Wyatt asked rolling onto his front and propping his head up on his hands.

“Like it? I love it bud! I got just the place for it.” Nicole reached over to her bedside table and retrieved the photo that sat there. Opening the back of the frame she put the phot inside and closed it, turning it over with a grin. “See? Perfect.”

She handed Wyatt the frame and her smiled at the photo. Waverly was propped up in a hospital bed cradling a bundle, whilst Nicole lent in cradling another. Both of them looked as if they’d just won the lottery.

“That’s you,” Wyatt pointed “Me,” he moved his finger to the baby in Nicole’s grasp “Muma” he pointed to Waverly “and Willow!” He gestured to his baby sister.

“You got it buddy!” Nicole ruffled his hair, picking up willows gift.

She peeled off the sellotape and pulled the gift from the wrapping, turning it over she saw it was a canvas. In the middle was a picture of willow and Wyatt together and the border was their handprints in orange green and blue, Nicole’s favourite colour.

“I wanted Wyatt to be in too.” Willow said from her mama’s lap.

“That’s really sweet of you baby girl, I love it. I love you guys too.” The twins piled onto Nicole’s lap and gave her a bone crushing hug. They let go and sat in a row on their ma’s lap facing Waverly. Nicole propped the canvas up next to the photo frame.

“Your turn Muma!” Willow said, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

“Ok guys but which one first?” Waverly asked holding up the gifts with a raised brow. Willow turned to Wyatt, who whispered in her ear. After a moment willow nodded and pointed to Waverly’s left hand. Nicole eyed them suspiciously. What were they up to?

Waverly weighed up the parcel. It was heavy. She tore open the paper and pulled out a rock. A rock?

“Turn it over Muma!” Willow grinned.

Waverly did as her daughter told her and turned the rock over. The other side was painted in a rainbow and in the middle was a dark blue footprint. Underneath, a sentence was carefully painted. “ _My Muma rocks! Happy mother’s day! Love Willow”_

The two 6 year old burst into fits of giggles, finding the rock pun unbelievably hilarious. This made them all laugh.

Once the children regained the ability to breath, willow handed Waverly the second gift from her brother. Like the one willow gave Nicole, it was a canvas. In the centre was a picture. But this one was different. Waverly inspected it and brought a hand to her mouth, holding back tears. The picture was taken at shorties a few months prior. The four of them, Wynonna, Doc and Dolls were sat at a round table. Willow on Wynonna’s lap engrossed in deep conversation and Wyatt was explaining something to uncle doc and uncle dolls whilst pointing at his toy tractor. Waverly was seated on Nicole’s Knees, the redheads arms round her waist her head on Waverly’s shoulder. They were smiling at their family in front of them, nothing but love in their eyes. It was perfect.

“It’s beautiful. Thankyou baby.” Waverly scooped up her children and kissed their heads, turning to Nicole who leaned in a kissed her on the lips, mouthing _I love you_ at Waverly, who mouthed _I love you too_ back.

 

Their serenity was soon interrupted when there was rap on the front door of the homestead, and a familiar voice shouted from bellow.

The children squealed and hopped off their parents, running off down the hall shouting “Aunty Nonna!”

Wynonna crouched down and braced for impact. Two bundles of pure love and joy ran at her and she scooped them up, one in each arm.

“Hey guys! Did you give your moms their presents?” She questioned, smiling as the couple in question walked down the stairs hand in hand.

“We did!” Willow said, her voice muffled in Wynonna’s shoulder.

“And then they kissed! It was gross!” Wyatt said giggling from the other shoulder, his six year old innocence making them all laugh.

“Why don’t we give them your other gifts?” Wynonna questioned releasing the small people.

“Ooo yeah!” Willow said jumping on the spot.

“Can I aunty Nonna?” Wyatt asked standing still and giving his aunty the pout. Waverly’s pout. That dammed pout that no one could deny.

“Why don’t you give Ma hers and willow give Muma hers?” Wynonna answered so it be fair.

“Aunty Nonna you’re so clever.” Wyatt said taking the envelope.

Wynonna giggled and gave willow hers. “I know bud, I know.”

The pair took their moms the envelopes, who opened them and gasped at the same time. Waverly’s head whipped up to Wynonna and Nicole just stared at the paper in her hand.

“This- this is a two week get away to Hawaii?!” Nicole said the shock evident.

“The gang all helped, it’s one big joint gift, you know because you haven’t had a holiday in like six years?”

Nicole scooped up her baby’s and pulled the five of them in for one big group hug.

“Hey Waverly! Hows Hawaii?!” Wynonna called down the line.

“Hey Wyn, Hawaii is a _dream._ It’s so pretty and lush and just ugh, the hotel is right on the beach the view is Amazing! How are the kids?”

At the mention of kids, Waverly heard the door open and squeals enter the room, _is that ma?_ She heard.

Nicole moved her shades up her forehead and leaned into the phone

“I’m here!”

_Ma!_

“Hold on I’ll pass you over.” Wynonna said putting the phone on speaker.

“Ma! We miss you! Aunty Nonna is a great sitter though! She lets us eat ice-cream right after dinner and she lets us go to the station and sit at your desk! Ooo! Ooo! She also took us to the range!”

_Dammit willow I told you not to tell her!_

“Wynonna! What did I tell you before we left?” Nicole tested down the pone.

Wynonna made a crackling noise and held it to her ear “Your- Breaking- Up- gotta go byeeeee!”

“No- Wynonna!”

The elder Earp hung up and Nicole sighed.

“They’ll be fine baby.” Waverly comforted “Wanna finish what we started earlier?” Waverly said suggestively with a wiggle of her eyebrows. She stood and backed up the beach, all the time looking at Nicole. She turned and ran into the room, Nicole jumping up and chasing her, depositing her floral shirt on the way and undoing the drawstring on her board shorts, sand flicking behind her bare feet as she ran off laughing after her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Happy mothers day to all the moms out there!  
> as always come find me on tumblr, any prompts welcome, Darthweenie235


End file.
